bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
MeapeeNation's Conceptions
this is old conceptions Bloons Backstory At first, there were only dart monkeys and red bloons. The dart monkeys were swarmed, so they got better darts. After that the red bloons were outmatched. Only 50 bloons survived, and they invented blue and green bloons. Then monkeys went overkill and made 4 different towers. Tack shooters, ice towers, bomb towers, and the godly supermonkeys popped many bloons Some time later, bloons used various technology to make yellow, black, white, lead, and rainbow bloons. At this time monkeys were better, so monkeys only made glue, road spikes, and the boomerang thrower in response. After that, a sudden outbreak happened. Firstly, monkeys had more training and upgrades. Secondly, monkeys were much more powerful, AND they had spike-a-pults, beacons, exploding pineapples, and a special ability. What new things do bloons have? Nothing. Years Later, bloons invent super-fast pink bloons, near-invisible camo bloons, zebra bloons, ultra-resistant ceramics, but mostly... MOABS AND BFBS! They got their revenge. or so they thought... Certain monkey villages had special abilities (Premium upgrades) but the monkeys countered bloons with a long list of towers and a longer list of upgrades for those towers. The bloons thought it couldn't get worse... But it did. Bloons made: Regrow bloons, camo-leds and ZOMG's Monkey's made: More towers, but DOUBLE the upgrades per each tower. More towers were made, all were good. Then monkeys began stealing territory from bloons. Then something horrible happened. Monkeys enslaved the bloons. Sent the bloons to die. To fight back, bloons invented the DDT. but DDT's were enslaved too. Bloons made boss bloons, But they were killed. Then... the revolution started. Bloons made clear bloons, purple and orange bloons, bloon hybrids, and more bloon properties, but the monkeys started the revulution Monkeys were divided into 4 categories: Those that use sharp things, Those that use things special bloons are immune to(Not name of category), Those that are mobile, and "other". With this, monkey war began increasing, with monkeys personally killing each other. The monkey king lost his position to the 4 other empires, but he made a new empire that used only these towers(With a ton of upgrades): # Dart Monkey # Gun Monkey # Bomb Monkey # Glue Monkey # Boat Monkey # Plane Monkey # Monkey Mage # Monkey Village # Banana Farm # Spike factory # Bloonchipper # Super Monkey # Monkey Spy # Monkey Engineer # Tank And the king conquered the monkeys. Meanwhile, bloons invented attack bloons and stole land from dead monkeys. Both sides only had prototype weapons, but were exited to try them out. However a meteor came, destroying everyone but red bloons and 0/0 dart monkeys. They built villages and got ready to go to war. Campaign First, you choose a side. Monkey or Bloon. Bloon Advantage: No energy usage/banks | Monkey Advantage: Easier Expansion For both sides you have 9 tiles, and objects in storage (tutorials have no wait time) Bloon Research (This is base research. You must buy each bloon type) Tower list(Tier 0 is natural) You can buy a maximum of 14 upgrades for each tower. Upgrades must be unlocked. Category:Towers Category:Bloons